Discovery
by elven-angel-khalia
Summary: HPSS. Harry sets his plans into action. Severus discovers the truth and Harry falls in love. (Totally sucking summary)


Title: Discovery Chapter Title: Escape Rated: R (for later situations) Pairing: SS/HP Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling Reviews are most appreciated  
  
Extras * and Italics = *Harry's Memories* ~ and Italics = ~Another Scene~  
  
Escape /?s'keIp/ 1. to slip or get away, as from confinement or restraint' gain or regain liberty. 2. to slip away from pursuit or peril; avoid capture, punishment, or any threatened evil  
  
Discovery  
Chapter One: Escape  
written by angelic_assassin  
  
"Harry? Are you alright mate?" a worried Ron asked his friend. Harry turned, his dull green eyes watching Ron distractedly.  
  
"What? Sorry Ron. Didn't hear you. What did you say?" Harry asked his best friend listlessly.  
  
"I asked if you were alright. You're not looking to flash." Ron asked his brow creased in a concerned frown.  
  
"Fine. I'm just fine." Harry said with a forced smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked anxiously his eyes roving over his friends pale face.  
  
"I'm fine Ron. You worry more than Hermione does. Go and have some fun. I'll meet you in the carriage. I just have something I have to do." Harry said with a small laugh as he watched the rain pour down.  
  
"I'll hold you to that mate. I'll see you soon then." Ron said with a quick smile and a wave as he headed into the safety of the warm carriage compartment.  
  
As Harry watched Ron go a small twinge of guilt twisted his heart. He felt horrible for lying to them. Ron, Hermione and the rest of his friends - the ones whom had managed to survive the past two years of 'unofficial' war. Gingerly he pushed his soaking wet hair to reveal his trade-mark lightning- bolt scar and lightly traced it, a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
*It was unusually hot that summer. He ran his fingers lightly through his sweat-streaked hair grimacing with distaste at the droplets as they ran down his fingers. Sighing he flopped back onto his bed gazing with antipathy at the piece of parchment on his bed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of how to complete the sentence of his assignment from a History of Magic class.  
  
"BOY!" a voice thundered through his door. The door opened to reveal his Uncle Vernon looking absolutely livid from some soon to be known reason. "Kitchen now!" he snarled gazing at Harry with contempt.  
  
Reluctantly Harry slid off his bed and squeezed past his Uncle ducking the blow that his Uncle sent his way. His Uncle Vernon had never forgiven him for the previous summer when his son had been exposed to Dementors. When his Aunt Petunia wasn't looking or wasn't there his Uncle would often hit him. Quickly and quietly he made his way into the kitchen making sure to put as much distance as possible between him and his Uncle.  
  
"There have been complications with one of our offices in Australia. Your aunt and I have had a discussion and we have decided to make it a business holiday to Australia. You will come," he growled pointing one of his enormously thick fingers accusingly at Harry, "but only because we cant leave you here. We leave tomorrow night and come back a couple of days before you go back to your ruddy school."  
  
"You will spend most of your time with your Aunt and Dudley. You may go off by yourself as long as you do not cause any trouble. There will be absolutely no mention of your abnormalness. If I hear any mention of you being involved in an incident I will disown you and send you back to an orphanage faster than you can say 'freak'. Do you understand me Boy?" Uncle Vernon glowered.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said quietly barely succeeding in hiding his happiness at getting out of the painfully quiet house.  
  
"Good. Now go pack then." Uncle Vernon snapped moving aside slightly so Harry could slide past. He scowled at Harry's back as he slunk back to his room.  
  
Harry flopped back on his bed hardly believing his luck at finally getting away from all his troubles and pain. He gazed at the ceiling a small smile fixed on his face.*  
  
"Potter! How nice to see you." The sarcastic words of his arch-nemesis piercing through the fog of memories.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine Malfoy." Harry said his mouth curving into a slightly amused smile. (Perfect. The audience I need and wanted.)  
  
Draco Malfoy raised one of his perfect eyebrows slightly confused. "What do you want Malfoy. I haven't got all day." Harry snapped his green eyes suddenly flaring to life.  
  
Draco took a step back from the abrupt change in Potter. One minute he look a sad and lost child and the next a proud and strong warrior ready to head out into battle. Draco took in the snapping emerald eyes, the proud diminutive figure before him confused.  
  
A sudden movement caused both of them to turn partially to the right trying to see through the steady downpour slightly impairing their vision. A brilliant burst of light blinded the duo momentarily. "To Me," a strong young female voice demanded. "Come To Me Harry Potter."  
  
A small smooth hand grabbed his and pulled him close as they dove out into the rain. Draco scrubbed at his eyes trying to see past the blackness that filled his vision. He heard a small cry escape from Potters lips and a pair of large feathered wings flapping as they moved away from the train. His eyes watered and finally his eyesight began to come back. When he looked at the spot where Potter had been all that could be seen were a few black feathers plastered to the ground. He ran to the rail and looked vainly for a sign of Potter and the mysterious winged person/animal.  
  
"My father is going to kill me."  
  
A/N: So. What do you think? Should I continue or should I leave it? 


End file.
